Blood Ties and Revenge
by OldGuard
Summary: When Max's long-lost son Jimbo arrives in Walford on New Years Day 2008 the true identity of his girlfriend Danielle will send shockwaves through Albert Square.
1. Chapter 1

My boy Jimbo 

Max was sat alone in the Queen Vic looking worse for wear. "You okay Max?" a female voice brought the lonely insurance salesman out of his stupor, Max looked up into the concerned face of Ronnie Mitchell who seemed to see Max's unease as she observed him sat at the end of the Vic's bar nursing a whiskey. "Hello Ronnie care to join a grandad-to-be?" Max offered the silent blonde bombshell. Ronnie walked behind the bar and joined Max with a gin and tonic.

The two drank in silence as the clock above the bar slowly chimed towards midnight. "What day is it tomorrow?" Max asked no-one obvious. "New Years Max" Ronnie said brightly. This didn't seem to cheer Max up, it made tears appear in his eyes. "I'm a crap dad Ronnie" he croaked, Ronnie patted his shoulder softly with her free hand Max continued his reflection on his parenting skills. "I mean my dad didn't abandon us he stayed though he hated my mum, but I left my boys cos I couldn't keep it in my...what?" he asked a clearly confused Ronnie, "You said boys I thought you and your ex just had Bradley". Max laughed dryly. "I'm surprised my dear brother hasn't told you, he always hated the fact me and Rachel left little Jimbo with our cousin Gordon up north" Max explained to a surprisingly understanding Ronnie. Max took his wallet out of his jacket pocket and took a photograph out of it. It showed a younger Max holding a red-headed baby boy, Ronnie smiled at a two-year old Bradley clinging to his father's leg looking slightly confused. Ronnie looked at the back of the photo it read "Max and Bradley with new arrival James Archibald Branning 4/09/1989".

"He looks adorable, you named him after your dad?" Ronnie asked. Max nodded, Ronnie looked at the locket around her neck and smiled softly. "Ronnie?" Max asked smiling back. "I have a daughter Max, she would be the same age as your Jimbo but a few months older". "Ah you're a mother, Ronnie Mitchell a mama" Max cooed into his whiskey. "Seriously Max I was fourteen and I was forced to give my...l..little...angel..." Ronnie began to break down Max took her face in his hands. "Ronnie listen to me I believe you, honest" Max said calmly as he held Ronnie's face as she sobbed over over her lost child.

A while later Max and Ronnie were quietly reflecting on the conversation they had revealed their regrets on the children whom were missing from their lives. Max grunted and looked at the picture of him, Bradley and Jimbo. "Max?" Ronnie asked somewhat timidly, Max gazed at her with sympathy. Ronnie had tear lines down her face she looked like a tragic heroine. While Max looked like a tramp in comparison. "Yeah Ron?" Max asked softy. "Are you going to try to contact Jimbo?" Ronnie's question hit Max with surprise. "I dunno Ron, its been nearly nineteen years I don't think he would react well"he mused. Ronnie nodded in understanding.

An new day and year dawned on Albert Square and people awoke, cars started and Fat Elvis snuck out of the Slaters, Roxy Mitchell came down to the bar and saw a sleeping Max on the couch. She saw the photo in his left hand and his mobile phone in his right hand. "Happy New Year Rox" Ronnie said softly behind her. Roxy looked at her older sister with a grin. "He looks so peaceful, never thought I'll say that about Max Branning" Roxy giggled quietly. Max mumbled in his sleep "Mum...Jack's being a...dick" Ronnie burst out laughing jolting Max awake. "Huh wha'" Max mumbled as he began to realise were he was and the sight of a hysterical Ronnie Mitchell. he put the photo and his phone on the table in front of him and stumbled towards the bar. "Morning Max" Roxy said to him while Max picked up his wallet from the bar and gave a bemused smile at the laughing wreck which was Ronnie. There was a knocking on the Vic's door. "Max? Are you in there?" another female voice called. Max groggily went and opened the doors, his wife Tanya gave him a stern look before embracing him. "Morning Grandpa" she said jokingly. She looked over at the bar and smiled at the still laughing Ronnie.

An hour later over at the Branning house, Max was washed and made presentable on Tanya's orders. Max was sat in the living room again looking at Jimbo's picture, he sat back and thought about what he had done the previous night. Tanya came in with a cup of tea for him. She sat down next to him. "Tan..." Max said quietly Tanya put Max's cup on the coffee table and waited. "I've talked to cousin Gordon, I want Jimbo to live with us, with Bradley and Stacey expecting..." "You want James home here with you" Tanya finished for him. Max nodded.

Little did they know that young Jimbo was heading to Walford with intent and a few surprises up his sleeves.

It was now afternoon and Bridge Street Market was heaving with buyers, Stacey Branning however was not selling a single thing she looked moody and a tad annoyed. "Alright Stace?" Minty asked as he passed through to the Arches. Stacey was too busy talking to her husband Bradley to greet him. "You what?" Stacey said surprised, Bradley was clearly happy about something. "Yeah my brother Jimbo's coming to see us..." "Finally" Stacey finished for him, Bradley nodded. "He didn't even come to our wedding Bradley but you're gonna let him waltz into your life again" Stacey implored him. Bradley sighed and kissed Stacey on the cheek he then headed to the Vic.

Max and his brother Jack were enjoying a New Years drink in the Vic, Tanya had taken Abi, Lauren and Oscar to Balham to visit his and Jack's father Jim who had suffered a stroke. "God here's to another lousy year" Max groaned as he took a swig from his beer Jack didn't always see eye-to-eye with his older brother but he did have a point the year of 2007 has been a hard one for the Branning clan with their father Jim suffering a severe stroke which made the entire family scared that he may never come home to Walford again.

Bradley entered the Vic and sat down at the table Max and Jack were at. "Bloody hell you two, try and look a bit cheerful it is New Years after all" he chirped. Roxy bought him a drink over. "So what's this I've being hearing about another Branning set to grace us with their presence" she quipped. Jack looked confused, Max whispered in his ear and Jack look positively terrified. "Oh no..." he groaned. And then all hell broke loose...

The Vic's doors were flung open as a red-haired young man was thrown into the bar itself, everyone in the pub froze as one of the market traders a large burly looking man in a leather jacket strode in and picked the young red-head up by the collar of his shirt, Bradley got out of his chair and edged over to the bar. Roxy looked petrified, the red-head however began to laugh, the trader looked perplexed as did Max and Jack. "Hey mate, could you ease your grip, this is me best shirt" the red-head said, his voice was a mix of a East London cockney accent with a northern twang. "Jimbo" Bradley hissed. Max did a double take as he looked at his second son for the first time in nineteen years. "Let my boy go you jerk" he hissed. Jimbo looked at Max shell-shocked. The trader didn't even notice Bradley standing behind him with his beer bottle raised. "Hey bub" Jimbo grinned. The trader grunted and spat in Jimbo's face.

Jimbo swore and head-butted the trader between the eyes, the trader stumbled back and Bradley smashed the beer bottle over his head. The man hit the floor with a loud thump as Jimbo got to his feet. Roxy looked at the two brothers with a look of mingled horror and admiration. Ronnie came running down from upstairs and stared at the scene before her. Max and Jack just looked at the laid out trader and laughed.

"Bradley Branning" Jimbo said with a stern look at his older brother. "Well nice to see you too James" Bradley was struggling to hold back a grin, as Jimbo stepped over the trader. Jimbo pulled Bradley into a one-armed hug. "Now what are you two doing to do about him?" Ronnie asked her arms folded. the two Branning men fell silent at her piercing stare and looked down at the knocked out trader.

"Well that was inspired James" Jack said dryly an half hour later, him, Max , Bradley and Jimbo were back in the Vic after Jimbo had dealt with the trader situation. "Uncle Jack I love, respect and care about you an'all that but you are a first-class dick" Jimbo responded. Ronnie was listening into the Branning men's conversation though she was down at the other end of the bar, and at Jimbo's speech she began to laugh. "Well nephew I am sorry you feel like that" Jack said calmly. "No biggie Unc" Jimbo said seemly to apologise. Max was just loving the situation his two eldest sons were with him. were they belonged. "Hey old man" Jimbo said to Max who looked surprised. "Yeah I mean you, nineteen bloody years you took to contact uncle Gordon over me..." Max was about to respond. "...Well you know what they say Dad better late than never" Max's face split into a smile and he got off his stool and walked to Jimbo and thrust him into a one-armed hug. "Hey, hey I'm drinkin' here Dad!" Max kissed the top of his son's head at that outburst, Ronnie couldn't help smiling as Jimbo attempted to look unemotional at this show of affection from his father. "Oh enjoy that Miss Mitchell?" Jimbo asked her. Ronnie simply smiled as the four Branning men drank quietly.

"RONNIE!" Jimbo put his hands to his ears as Roxy's yell rang through the pub, the sound of running water became louder and more obvious "RONNNNIEEEE!" Roxy bellowed, Ronnie ran upstairs while Max asked Jimbo a question. "So son, got a girlfriend?" Jimbo grinned as he answered his father. "Yep I do her name's Danielle, she's an angel and a great...". Jimbo faltered slightly Max nudged him. "...a great mum" Jimbo finished. Max and Jack stared dumbstruck while Bradley winked at Jimbo.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm ALREADY a grandad?" Max squeaked. Jimbo nodded. "So is it a boy or girl?" Max asked desperate for information on his grandchild. "He's a boy. Eddie Maxwell Branning, he'll be four this year" Jimbo looked the part of a proud father, while Max began to cry into his drink. Jimbo put his arm around his father, and said "Pull yourself together Dad c'mon now that's it". Ronnie entered the bar and saw Jimbo rocking Max back and forth. Jack looked at her questioning look. "He's just found out he's already got a grandkid" he stated. Ronnie gave Jimbo a small smile which he returned. "Well what occurred upstairs Miss Mitchell?" he asked. "Oh Roxy overfilled the bath" Ronnie answered. Jimbo chucked "That'll be your sister then?" Jimbo asked. Ronnie smiled, she looked Jimbo over he looked an awful lot like Max, he wore a battered leather jacket, his shirt collar was still messed up from the fight with the market trader, his jeans were worn and fading. "So Bradders whats this I hear about your missus expecting?" Jimbo asked his brother grinning. "Yep me and Stacey just found out!" Bradley beamed. "Hey Miss Mitchell...". "Call me Ronnie, James" Ronnie cut him off. "Well get us all some scotch Ronnie, even cry-baby here" Jimbo gestured to Max "Oh and call me Jimbo!" he grinned at her.

After toasting to a new member of the Branning clan, Max and Bradley decided it was time for Jimbo to be introduced to their respective wives and took their leave, leaving Jack with Ronnie. "So what do you think of Jimbo?" Jack asked her. "Well one's things for sure...he knows how to make his mark" Ronnie mused. Jack smiled wryly as he swirled the remains of his scotch. "He sure lives up to his name, I remember when Carol got pregnant with Bianca, Dad went mental..." Jack trailed off as he fondly remembered the fateful winter day in 1976 in which Jim in his prime had put seven year-old Max and his four year-old self in the family car along with their older brother Derek and driven to the home of David Wicks. But Reenie their mother sent Jim's younger brother Graham after them.

But Graham was too late. Jim had forced his way in into the Wicks' house with Derek and young Max behind him, leaving a terrified Jack in the car. Derek came out of the house with David Wicks in a headlock Max came running after them. "This is what you get for messing with my SISTER!" Derek roared and David was helpless as Derek broke his arm... "Jack?...Jack?" Ronnie waved her hand in front of him. "Uh sorry Ron...just remembering Dad" Jack sighed mournfully.

Walking towards Number 5 Albert Square Bradley, Max and Jimbo were singing "Danny Boy" a old Branning family favourite loudly and with pride. Stacey and Tanya were standing on the steps of Number 5 arms crossed and lips pursed. They looked almost identical, apart from Stacey's black hair and her money bag around her waist. "Well WHO is this?"Tanya quizzed Max and Bradley. "This my love is Jimbo..." Stacey and Tanya looked stunned.

"So you're Stacey, Bradders told me all about you" Jimbo said quietly as Tanya gave him a cup of tea. The family were sat around the dining table in the front room of Number 5. "Well Bradley has mentioned you in passing" Stacey confessed. Jimbo chuckled dryly. Tanya broke the silence which followed. "So James what are you intending to do here in Walford?" she asked. "Well first get jobs for me and my girlfriend Danielle, we've got a son to feed, secondly get our own flat and finally and most importantly get to know my family properly again" Jimbo finished his plan proudly. Max and Bradley looked surprised. "You're moving here? Since when?" Bradley looked shellshocked. "Well things back home have gone sour I've been on the road since November thats why I didn't come to your wedding, Dani and Eddie have been in Telford since then with her adoptive dad" Jimbo looked slightly ashamed. "How sour?" Max asked. "Pretty bad, an old friend Jimmy Lockwood came out of the woodwork a few months back and caused havoc, Me, Dani, her brother Gareth and few other buddies of ours got the hell of Hull as quick as we could..." the family looked at Jimbo with shock. "...Gordon didn't kick me out, I left because I knew as long as Jimmy was there Gordon's lot would be in danger and I couldn't put them through that again, and before you think Jimmy'll come here, he won't" Jimbo finished with a definite stern look.

Jack and Ronnie were still in the Vic. "Well I better go to Max's" Jack said. "Why?" Ronnie asked. "Well I want to hear what Jimbo's plans are, he'll be staying put here the family need him" Jack put down his glass. "Wait I'll come with you" Ronnie followed Jack out of the Vic.

Jimbo was now sat on the doorstep of Number 5 holding a can of beer, the door opened and Bradley joined him. "So what's the verdict bruv?" he asked dryly. "Looks like you've on the couch for as long as you need..." Jimbo cut Bradley off. "Hey bruv, have a look at this" he pointed towards the gardens, Jack and Ronnie were walking towards them arm in arm. "Oi Jackie Boy! Got the girl I see" Bradley laughed at the expression on his uncle's face at his brother's yell. Jimbo's mobile phone rang, and he answered it. Jack and Ronnie were both blushing. "So is he staying Bradley?" Ronnie asked as Jack was too embarrassed to talk. Bradley nodded. "OK see you soon Dani, give Eddie a kiss for me...love ya sweetheart" Jimbo put his phone back in his jacket pocket. "Well Jackie Boy, you better get in there, Dad's cracked open the beers" Jimbo grinned. Jack let go of Ronnie who kissed him on the cheek. Jack and Bradley entered Number 5 leaving Ronnie with Jimbo. "Well I better get back to Roxy..." Jimbo nodded but before Ronnie turned around to head to the Vic he said. "Don't give up trying to get together with my uncle, want my advice?". "Which is?" Ronnie asked. Jimbo took a swig from his beer can. "Jack plays hard to get with women he really likes, so all you've gotta do is show 'im what he's missing..." Jimbo went a tad red in the face. "...and in my humble opinion he's missing one attractive lady" he finished shyly. Ronnie beamed and kissed him on the forehead.

As he watched Ronnie walk back to the Vic, Jimbo smiled to himself. "Yep I really like this place" he said as he drank from the can and watched the sun set on Albert Square.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed since Jimbo Branning had arrived in Albert Square, he still hadn't found a flat for himself, Danielle and son Eddie but he did have a job. Today he was set to begin his first shift as a barman at the Queen Vic. Strolling towards the pub he saw a car pull up outside it. Phil Mitchell emerged from the car yelling up to one of the windows. One was flung open and a frazzled and bedraggled Ronnie looked out. "Open up Ronnie!" Phil yelled. Ronnie rolled her eyes and slammed the window shut. "You must be Phil" Jimbo said as he approached Phil. "Yeah and who the 'ell are you?" Phil grunted. "James Branning" Jimbo extended his hand, Phil shook it. "So you're a Branning then?" Phil asked as the pair entered the pub as Ronnie unlocked the doors. "Yep one of Max's boys" Jimbo said warily. Phil looked surprised. "Mornin' Ron" Jimbo greeted the still frazzled Ronnie who yawned. Roxy appeared a few minutes later. "Wakey, wakey Sleepin' Beauty" Roxy swore at Phil. Jimbo coughed. "Now you two, this pub should be open its half ten in the morning" he stated.

A van drove into the Square it read on it's side "James A. Branning Plumber & Decorator" it was parked outside Number 5. A wiry young man got out of the driving side of the van and banged on the side. "We're here!" the man said. The back doors opened and out came a young blonde-haired woman in her arms was a sleeping red-haired four-year old boy. "Seems a nice place Gareth" she said yawning. "Well Dani, I better get the keys back to Jim you know what he's like when his van's involved" Danielle smiled fondly. "Can I help you?" Tanya called from the door. "Yeah, we're looking for Jimbo Branning" Danielle said. "I'm Danielle..." Tanya looked somewhat surprised and then smiled brightly and then said. "Come on in, Jimbo'll be here soon he'll be on his break" Danielle asked. "Where is he?", Tanya pointed towards the Queen Vic. Gareth turned towards the pub. "Hey Gareth lock the van, will you?" Danielle grinned at her brother's look of disbelief.

Tanya busied herself in the kitchen, while Danielle looked around the living room. "See this Eddie" she whispered to the sleeping boy in her arms. She looked at the couch which Jimbo had been sleeping. "That's Daddy's bed, lets put you down darling" she cooed as she laid Eddie down on the couch, Tanya joined her. "So you're Danielle?" she asked. Danielle smiled as Tanya offered her a cup of tea. "I'm Tanya, Jimbo's step-mum, he's told us a lot about you and little Eddie" Tanya smiled at the sleeping Eddie. "Pleased to meet you. Jim always said you weren't to blame..." "Blame for what?" Tanya asked intrigued. "Oh...for his parents marriage failing, he always said that his dad was angry with his mum for them leaving him with Gordon" Tanya looked stunned at the information Danielle had revealed.

In the Vic Jimbo was serving Patrick Trueman and Minty Peterson. "'ere you go lads" he said handing over one pint of lager and a generous measure of rum. Minty gave him a five pound note. "Keep the change Jimbo" he said. As Patrick and Minty left the bar to sit down, Gareth walked up to the bar. "Is there no end to your talents Jimbo?" he grinned. Jimbo grunted. "Well Gareth, plumbing and decorating jobs aren't paying well, because people are wanting to cut down the prices of the jobs..." Ronnie looked at Jimbo surprised "...when I've gotta make a living, so a barman job seems to make sense living on this square" Jimbo said dryly. Gareth laughed loudly. "Who's this?" Ronnie asked. "Ronnie Mitchell meet Gareth Jones, or the Mad Welshman as I like to call him" Jimbo drawled, Ronnie laughed as she shook Gareth's hand. Gareth took the van keys out of his jeans pocket and Jimbo took them. "Cheers mate, Dani and Eddie here?" Jimbo asked. "Aye my dear sis is over at your step-mum's place, Eddie's worn out poor little guy" Gareth answered. "You stayin' for a bit then?" Jimbo probed. Gareth shook his head. "Nah Dad'll want me back in Telford, he's still a bit shaky after Mum and everything" he explained somewhat darkly, shaking Jimbo's hand he left the pub and Walford behind.

Meanwhile back at Number 5 Danielle and Tanya were enjoying a bottle of wine together and comparing Max and Jimbo's approaches to romance. "Well the closest Jim...came...to a rom-man-tic me...eal was...er...never!" Danielle slurred. Tanya erupted into a fit of giggles as Max walked in, took one look at the scene before him and left the house muttering, "Bloody women".

"So Gareth's your girlfriend's brother?" Ronnie asked. "Yep, decent guy he is, always there for Dani and me, though he is a bit mad, hence the nickname" Jimbo sighed. "You didn't say you were a plumber..." "Well I felt I needed another job, you know so I had something to do. Ronnie nodded. "Get me a whiskey son" Max sat on one the barstools. "Alright Dad?" Jimbo asked."Well I was...until Tanya and I assume your bird cracked open the wine" Max grumbled. "Blonde about my height, locket around her neck?" Max nodded at his son's summing up of the young woman he had seen. "Aye that's my Dani, her bruv just left as you came in" Jimbo grinned.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Walford a young, scruffy and severely malnourished man was staggering towards Albert Square, a person Jimbo and Danielle thought they would not see again his name was Lockwood, Jimmy Lockwood.

Danielle and Tanya were now sobering up as Stacey and Bradley were heading over to meet Danielle and Eddie, Bradley was keen to see his nephew once again. Eddie was waking up when Bradley knocked on the door. "Tanya!" Bradley called. The door creaked open, Eddie's head popped around it. "Uncle Bradley!" he squeaked. Bradley scooped his nephew up. "Hey little man!" Bradley beamed, Eddie gave Stacey a wide smile. "Are you my Auntie?" he piped. "Yes I am," Stacey felt a bond with Eddie straight away, and the idea of her own little child in her arms became more of a reality. "are you two coming in?" Tanya asked breaking the moment between the three.

Danielle stood in the living room stroking her locket fondly remembering her adopted mother Lizzie telling her all about her "locket mummy" the young girl who had clearly loved her otherwise the locket would not have being given to the Joneses, she hadn't told Jimbo she had tracked her real mother down to the very place his family lived. She said the name she had being given by the adoption agency under her breath. "Veronica Mitchell".

Jimbo and Max were now heading towards Number 5. Max noticed the van. "That yours son?" he asked. Jimbo smacked him on the head. "'Course it is how many James A. Branning's do you know?" Max rubbed the back of his head still surprised by his son's action. "You really live up to your name" Max chuckled as the pair entered Number 5. "'ello, Tan, Dani?" Jimbo called. A excited squeal came from the living room. Jimbo ventured into the doorway, Max behind him. Eddie tumbled off his mother's lap and waddled over to his father. "'ello son" Jimbo said kissing the top of Eddie's head. "Branning's back" Max quipped.


	4. Chapter 4 Calling an old friend

**I would like to thank my reviewers for taking their time to read this story and review it. And for that support I'll give you some teasers for the next few chapters-**

**E20's Fatboy and Mercy make an appearance two years early.**

**A few of Jimbo and Danielle's old friends arrive...expect drama and mayhem.**

**And a dangerous face from their past appears..**

* * *

The Branning house was now a place of celebration. Danielle and Stacey were chatting away like they had been life-long friends, Max and Tanya were bonding with Eddie, who much to their surprise already knew who they were. "Grandpa Max, I wanna a drink" Eddie babbled. "Oi, you say please if you want something" Eddie looked at Jimbo with his puppy-dog eyes. "It's alright Jimbo, come on Eddie, lets get you something" Tanya said smiling, Eddie followed her into the kitchen. "He's certainly a character is your Eddie" Max said to Jimbo who looked up from the book he was reading. "Aye he's one of a kind he is" Jimbo grinned. Bradley took a swig from a beer can. "Those two seem chummy" he said pointing to Stacey and Danielle who were discussing motherhood. "Y'see Bradders women are naturally chatty, even you should know that remember Grandma Reenie when we were kids"Jimbo said wisely. Bradley nodded in agreement, their beloved deceased grandmother had been quite the talker and the shouter too now he came to think about it. "What are you two talking about?" Danielle asked. "Grandma Reenie" the two brothers chimed together.

Talk turned to Jimbo and Danielle's friends and past. "So has Jimbo ever taken you on a romantic holiday" Jimbo and Danielle looked at Tanya like she was mad. "If you call jetting off to Dublin to save your mate's backside a "holiday" " Danielle laughed. "Hey it wasn't MY fault Gil got himself caught up with a Irish mobster's daughter was it?" Jimbo retorted. "I know it wasn't Jim, but I guess you had to go and get him...where would get our laughs without him...remember New Year 2007?" Jimbo gave Danielle one look and burst out laughing. at the memory she had brought up. Danielle looked around the room. "Want to hear what Gil did?" she grinned.

Jack was walking over to Number 5. Today had being weird, the club was loosing money due to a lack of custom, and to cap it all Ronnie hadn't even seemed worried, she had been flirting left, right and centre but only when he was in the room. Knocking on the door he heard Tanya and Stacey scream "HE DID WHAT?". The door opened to a laughing Max. "Kojak! Come on in bruv!" Jack followed his brother into the living room. Eddie waddled over "Uncle Jack!" he beamed as he clutched his great-uncle's leg, Jack ruffled Eddie's hair and sat on the arm of the sofa. "Hey, how's the club doin' Jackie Boy?" Jimbo asked. "Me and Dani were thinking of going down to it at some point" he mused. Jack sighed heavily and told them that R&R was loosing money bad.

The next day dawned and Danielle woke up lying on Jimbo who was snoring, She pushed herself off him and saw Tanya smiling at her. "Sleep well?" she asked. Danielle nodded and kissed Jimbo on the forehead and joined Tanya at the table. "So, plans for today?" Tanya asked. "Well Stace wants me to work with her on the stall...that's it" Danielle mused as she took a bite of toast, a loud thump made to two women jump, Jimbo got to his feet from the floor. "Mornin' ladies" he chirped as he kissed Danielle and sat at the table. "I think I've bitten off more I can chew..." "You've always done that love" Danielle cooed. "Yeah but Jack wants my help at R&R...all the toilets are bust and he want advice" Tanya watched as Jimbo bit into his toast sorrowfully while Danielle attempted to comb his hair. Max, Abi and Lauren came down the stairs and joined them. "I thought me and Max could spend the day with Eddie today" Tanya asked. "Course you can, can't they Jim?" "Yeah, it'll be good for the lad to bond with his grandad and grandma properly" Jimbo answered Danielle's query.

Max and Tanya happily watched as Jimbo walked down the stairs in his overalls they were dark blue with dried paint visible. Danielle joined them. "Well have a good day Jim" Jimbo kissed Danielle on the cheek and left the house, Max and Tanya looked at each other eyebrows raised as Danielle called Eddie downstairs, she went straight into mother mode as she prepared Eddie for the day. "She and the lad remind of my mum and dad" Max mused. Danielle rolled her eyes as Eddie burped and chuckled at his mother's expression.

Jimbo swaggered into R&R armed with his toolbox and charm, he looked around the club and whistled. "Snazzy place. But not a patch on the Black Widow..." Ronnie appeared from nowhere, a lot like Danielle did Jimbo thought. "What's that you're saying?" "Er...great place Ronnie". The quick smirk Ronnie gave told Jimbo he had just escaped a lifetime of hell. "So you a clubber then?" "When your mate's dad runs a club, damn right I'm a club man Ron...well me and Dani know a lot of people in this kinda world so been here could be good" Ronnie looked at him quizzically. "What don't believe me?" Jimbo grinned. He undid the chest pocket of his overalls and pulled out a small black book, looked through it and grinned. "Is there a phone I could use?" Ronnie walked him to the office.

Jack looked up from his laptop as Jimbo and Ronnie entered and watched his nephew grab the handset of the phone on Ronnie's desk and dial a number. "Goat! It's Jim Branning here...yeah, I'm in London now, you too? Wow whereabouts...Wanstead, that's Leroy Chubb's patch...yeah Dani and the boy are with me...you still a barman..." Jack and Ronnie watched eyes fixed as Jimbo continued to talk to his friend Goat, he seemed like a man who had a plan. And when Jimbo Branning had a plan things were bound to get interesting...


	5. Missing, Assumed, Idiot, Friiend

After his conversation with Goat, Jimbo was now mending the club's toilets. Ronnie was looking through the bathroom door, she had been surprised at the young plumber's skill and respect for his work. "Y'know did anyone tell you that lurking in the shadows is unattractive" Ronnie attempted to look innocent. "Don't play the innocence card, I've seen it all before with Danielle" Jimbo sighed heavily. "What you mean?" Ronnie was intrigued, she hasn't met Jimbo's girlfriend yet though Jack had told her the young woman was quite a character but was the more subdued of the two. "I means the pair of you always manage to appear from nowhere...that'll freak any bloke out" Jimbo chuckled as he put the lid back on the cistern of the toilet he was fixing.

Danielle was on Stacey's stall. Stacey herself was at Dot's with Bradley discussing their plans for the baby. Danielle had told her point blank that the baby was her and Bradley's priority and she was happy to run the stall. She watched cheerfully as Eddie effectively dragged Max and Tanya through the market towards Arthur's bench. Her mobile phone rang "Hello? she answered. "Frankie Dean, now this is a surprise...WHAT!" she gasped. Without thinking Danielle ran to R&R, luckily Big Mo was walking by the stall and grudgingly took Danielle's place.

Jimbo was now at the bar with Jack discussing a plan of action over the club, they both looked stunned as Danielle barged into the club. "Jim! I...it...it's ...Gil!" she gasped due being out of breath, Jimbo rolled his eyes. "What's the sodding idiot done now?" Jimbo asked grimacing. "Well, er...it seems he went out to the Black Widow...and he didn't come back home...it' being three weeks Jim" Danielle kooked positively shaken as she explained the sorry situation, Jack looked from her to Jimbo. Hitting the bar top with his free hand Jimbo swore loudly. Ronnie came out of the toilets to see Jimbo kick the bar in frustration. "That stupid bloody eejit...he never learns does he" Ronnie and Jack watched on as Danielle coolly slapped the raging plumber around the face, Jimbo blinked and coughed. "Sorry love...almost lost my cool then, Jack get us a drink would ya, I need one" Jimbo sighed.

Nursing a orange juice, Jimbo had Danielle's mobile phone at hand, a plan was forming in his mind, Gil had the unfortunate knack of causing more trouble than he was worth. But as Jimbo had learned the hard way with Jimmy Lockwood, a drug addict that you couldn't abandon your friends no matter what they did. Jack looked his nephew up and down concerned. "Jimbo, tell me about this Gil" he asked. Jimbo began to tell Jack about his friend the chronic flirter Gil Dean.

Danielle and Ronnie were also discussing the situation. "Well Gil has always been a pain in the arse if I'm honest but he's our friend " Ronnie looked Danielle with her piercing stare before the young woman nearly quailed under her unassuming mother's look. The pair didn't see the large frame of Leroy Chubb enter the bar followed by the stout Goat Carson, Leroy's kid brother Arthur almost made it in before a young girl grabbed his hood "Merce!" Arthur squawked as he fell back. "Get back home you two!" Leroy growled. Arthur grumbled and before he followed Mercy he said "I like this place...". "Little idiot" Leroy muttered as he walked to the bar, Jimbo spotted him and whistled to Danielle and Ronnie. the two turned to Leroy and Goat. "Bloody hell, two blondes Branning?" Leroy quipped to Jimbo. Jack looked on as Jimbo went to greet the surly Chubb. "Good to see ya man" Leroy grinned. "You too Chubb, I see young Fatboy's getting cocky, I guess you heard about Gil." Leroy nodded. "Hi Dani" Goat mused. Danielle then got hugged by Leroy. "Alright Mrs B." he joked, this resulted in Danielle slapping him.

Rubbing his face were Danielle had slapped him, Leroy along with Goat was sat in R&R's bar, with Danielle, Ronnie and the two Branning men. "So what's happened to Gil then?" he asked. "From what Frankie said, he went to the Black Widow and never came home" Danielle explained. "Aw hell, better call around see if anyone has seen him " Leroy mused, Jimbo nodded grimly, Goat looked worried. Danielle looked over to Jack. "Couldn't you help out Jack?" she asked. Jack nodded, Leroy and Jimbo looked like they had been slapped. "We ain't going through this again!" Jimbo snarled. "Jim...this can't be done without the cops, no matter how much it pains me to say it" Danielle said softly. Jimbo took Danielle's hand. "Love...me and PC Plod never get along half the sods are useless and and the other half are scumbags...no offence Jackie Boy". Goat, Leroy and Ronnie were in hysterics at Jimbo's statement.

Meanwhile in the Vic Tanya and Max were treating Eddie to an orange juice and ice cream. "So James seems to have landed on his feet with Danielle". "Very un-Branning like to get it right first time" Max laughed. Roxy came over. "So this must be Eddie then what a cutie!" she ruffled the young Branning's hair who then said the one thing that proved his Branning blood. "You've got lovely eyes". Roxy hoisted him up and gave him the biggest kiss she could. "He really is a Branning!" Tanya laughed. Eddie looked somewhat pleased with himself as Roxy sat him on the bar, Max looked at Eddie proudly.

Jimbo, Danielle, Goat and Leroy were heading to the Vic. "So what are we gonna do about Gil?" Leroy pondered. "We better do something otherwise all hell will break loose " Goat mused. "Goat my half-Russian friend. Trust me Gil will be found" Jimbo stated. Goat didn't doubt that for a minute.


End file.
